


study date

by allechant



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: her, Solomon and Satan together on a study date. what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 270





	study date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youseimanami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=youseimanami).



She sighed, twirling her pen around her fingers as she stared down at the notes she had taken during class today. They were pretty much Latin to her.

Sure, she could take notes. She never had a problem keeping up with what their professor was saying. But she usually didn’t _process_ whatever she was scribbling, so when it became time to look through her notebook she generally didn’t understand a single thing.

Heaving yet another heavy sigh, she looked up at her study partner, who was leaning back in his chair with his gaze fixed on the ceiling, faint light emanating from his fingertips. She had no idea what he was doing, but he _certainly_ wasn’t studying. “Solomon, why are you even here?” she asked, getting a little annoyed at how carefree he was.

Granted, he was smart, he picked things up much faster than she did, but when he was sitting next to her with such obvious boredom in his eyes, she couldn’t help but feel like he was rubbing his intelligence in her face. “Because you asked me to be here. What other reason could there be?” Solomon looked down at her, his lips curving into a crooked grin.

“Don’t you have better things to do with your time?” she grumbled, looking away from that knowing little smirk. “You didn’t have to accompany me if you don’t need to study.”

“Mm, I’m looking forward to tutoring you.” Solomon leant closer, propping his chin on his hand. “It's entertaining to watch you study. I’ve never seen someone so expressive about demonology.” His yellow-blue eyes gleamed, and she ducked her head, self-conscious.

Fine, so whenever she was referring to her notes or working on assignments, she tended to mouth whatever was written on the page. He didn’t need to point it out like that. “So, you agreed to study with me just to amuse yourself?” she asked, her tone accusatory.

He continued watching her, though she thought she saw his gaze dip downwards for a second or two before he looked back up. “Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?”

She rolled her eyes and decided to go back to her work. Talking to him was just going to irritate her more and she couldn’t afford to get distracted right now. Solomon hummed quietly as she read, and at first, she briefly considered asking him to shut up but then she realised the melody was actually rather nice, so she left him alone.

When Satan entered the RAD library, he fully expected it to be empty. Most of the other students never bothered to set foot in here, and it had become something of a private haunt. The House of Lamentation was too noisy for him to do any proper reading.

Which was why he stilled, his eyes widening in surprise when he heard two voices floating over from the other end of the library. Walking over to the study area, he saw the human exchange students sitting at the table, reading their notes – or at least _she_ was attempting to do so. Solomon was watching her, humming a tune Satan found to be vaguely familiar.

There was something about the way Solomon was looking at her that made his hackles rise. It wasn’t like he had anything against the sorcerer – no, as someone who had gone down in mortal history as one of the wisest rulers in the world, Satan did have some respect for him. But those lingering looks and the way Solomon subtly leant towards her probably indicated _something_ that Satan would prefer not to entertain.

He had observed human behaviour for far too long to not notice what was going on. “Hey,” he said, deciding to intervene – Solomon’s gaze flicked towards him and his eyes narrowed slightly, but the sorcerer didn’t say a word. “Are you studying for the exams? Do you need help?”

She continued to stare at her notebook, though she nodded once at his question. Satan kept his gaze fixed on Solomon, who had stopped humming although a faint smile lingered on his face. The man was unreadable as always. “What are you having trouble with?”

“Demonology,” she mumbled. “There are too many names to memorise in this hierarchy. And it is _so_ unfair that Solomon practically has the answers tattooed all over him.”

“I could give you some one-on-one tutoring for that, you know,” Solomon suggested, raising an eyebrow. “In my room, maybe. I have 72 tattoos, and they’re all ready for your perusal.”

“Thanks, Solomon, but it’ll be extra work trying to identify which pact tattoo belongs to who, so I think I’ll pass.” Her distracted answer made it clear that the sorcerer’s subtle invitation had flown right over her head, much to Satan’s relief. He frowned at Solomon.

Solomon’s expression never changed. “Or well, you could ask Satan for help. I suppose he would be more than familiar with who the notable demons are, himself being one of them.”

“Oh! That’s true! It’s super weird looking through my books and seeing you and your brothers' names popping up all over the place.” She finally looked up from her notes with a wide grin on her face, pointing at the seat opposite her. “Would you like to sit with us?”

“Sure, why not?” Like he would just leave them alone when he knew Solomon was with her. “I’ll be reading this new mystery novel, but feel free to ask if you have any questions.”

“Thank you, Satan. I’ll do my best not to disturb your reading time, though.” She sighed and turned towards Solomon, who smiled placidly at her. “I’m having trouble with this. Could you explain this to me like I’m five years old or something?” she asked, her voice plaintive.

“Certainly.” Satan could hear the faint ring of satisfaction in the sorcerer’s voice, and he had to take a deep breath, reminding himself that _she_ wasn’t responding to Solomon’s cues and that was all that mattered. “Let me see. Oh, how do you use pacts to summon a demon?”

Solomon leant towards her as he read through the paragraph she indicated, and she was suddenly conscious of just how close he was. She could feel the warmth radiating from him, and his breath ghosted over her ear when he looked up and began to explain the topic to her.

His eyes were lit with fascination as he discussed whatever the passage meant, his explanation peppered with bits of personal experience, and she was so distracted that she could barely pay attention to what he was saying. He had always been handsome, but he became _more_ so when he talked about things he was interested in. When he cared enough to stop hiding behind his usual façade of uninterest and apathy. It was…well, it was certainly a change.

She met his gaze, taking a deep, slow breath in an attempt to hide her nerves. Solomon was still near her. Maybe too near to be appropriate, but she didn’t want to move away nor did she want him to back off. She thought his gaze softened, though she couldn’t be sure – maybe she was mistaking tiredness for something else? – and his words slowed a little.

Was she reading too much into things? Was she misinterpreting the tension in the air? The tip of her tongue flicked out, and his gaze dropped unmistakeably to her mouth as she wetted her lips, her heart thundering in her ears. Did he – he looked back up, and this time there was no smirk on his face. She was so nervous that her mind was going blank.

“That’s not quite right, isn’t it? Pact tattoos are more than mere manifestations of a demon’s shared energy.” Satan’s voice snapped her out of it – she turned towards him and saw that Satan was staring at Solomon with a genial smile on his face. But she knew him well enough to know that it wasn’t a genuine smile – whenever Satan was amused, his green eyes would almost sparkle. Now they glowed with an eldritch light, and he looked… _dangerous_.

But Solomon didn’t seem bothered by him at all. “Point taken.” To her confusion, he shifted away from her, but then Satan closed his book and set it on the table – the next thing she knew he had walked over to them and he was leaning over her, his finger tracing the chunk of words she had been reading. He had a warm, musky kind of smell; it reminded her of the forest at midnight, rich and calming and mysterious. She couldn’t help but inhale.

After he scanned through the page, Satan and Solomon quickly got into an argument – or maybe a better word to use here would be a _debate_ – about summoning and the best methods to bring out a demon’s true powers, and they quickly lost her as they fired hypotheses and explanations at each other. They had taken her revision topic to a level she didn’t need to understand, so she just watched them instead, hoping the argument wouldn’t come to blows.

But then she realised she didn’t have to worry. Although Solomon and Satan were disagreeing about something – she didn’t understand what exactly, but it was clear enough from their back-and-forth – they both seemed to _enjoy_ the debate. Solomon looked almost pleased whenever Satan managed to counter his point, while Satan’s smile was beginning to seem more genuine. She wasn’t sure how they could enjoy tearing into each other like this, but who was she to prevent two men from enjoying a healthy intellectual discussion?

“What do you think?” She jumped as two pairs of eyes turned to her at the same time, and she wondered if it was a good idea to confess that she hadn’t been listening to them _at all_.

“Both points sound great!” she blurted out, at the same time sweeping her books into her bag. It might be safer for her to stay out of their way. They blinked at her, surprise on their faces. “Uh, I just remembered that I have to get something done. See you later!”

Before either of them could say a word, she sprung out of her chair and hurried out of the library, deciding she could get Simeon to explain things to her instead. Maybe asking the sorcerer with 72 pacts and one of the seven princes of Hell about how summoning and demonic powers worked wasn’t the best idea. An angel would be neutral about this whole topic, right? Yes, going to Simeon for advice about demonology made a whole lot more sense.

* * *

A week later, she found herself back in the library, _again_ with Solomon and Satan – this time both of them were glaring at each other, and the unmistakable tension between them was making it difficult to concentrate. She groaned. “Guys. Can we focus, please?”

It was all Lucifer’s fault. Diavolo decided he wanted to gain a deeper understanding of how humans perceived demons, so he assigned her and Solomon a special project to track and interpret the relationship between demons and humans over the centuries.

And since Satan was one of the most well-known demons in the human world, Lucifer had tacked him onto their team as a _content expert_ , whatever the hell that meant. All she knew was that there was a great deal of animosity between the two other members of her team and the last thing she wanted was their project to fail. Diavolo would be disappointed, and who knew how Lucifer would react if that happened. She wasn’t risking it.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you were getting distracted by us.” Solomon placed his hand over hers, and she fought the urge to yank her hand away, her cheeks warming slightly. Since when did he become so forward? In the past week their group had been meeting somewhat regularly, and every time they all got together he grew a tiny bit bolder.

It started with a simple, unassuming touch. Solomon placing his finger beside hers as she read through her passages, tracing the words on the paper, their skin just barely touching as he slowly explained something to her. Then he started picking lint off her clothes, or he would adjust her bangs when they fell in front of her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“You don’t need to worry. I won’t let you fail,” Satan promised on her other side, one of his arms draping nonchalantly over her shoulders. She stiffened, her breath catching as she felt his warmth around her – Satan was another one. Just like Solomon, throughout the past few days, he had been touching her more and more, and she didn’t know whether she should ask them both to stop or encourage their advances.

She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy it in the slightest; both men were extremely attractive. Nor was she oblivious – after a few days of them glowering at each other and attempting to hoard her attention, she had very quickly figured out the root cause of their animosity. She just never acknowledged it because she didn’t know what to say – _hey, I know you guys both have a thing for me, but can we put that aside for now and just focus?_ She didn’t think she would even be able to get those words out of her mouth.

“Fine. Then let’s not lose track of why we’re here today,” she finally said, deciding this was a safe and neutral response. Both Satan and Solomon seemed happy enough to oblige, even if they did glare at each other every once in a while. To her satisfaction, Satan managed to share with them his personal experiences without any interruption from Solomon, which was _incredibly_ rare, and at the end of it all, she had a better idea of where to take this project.

“Thanks, you both! This is really useful. I think if we put things together and track the trends with a line graph, maybe we can find ways to relate these events with happenings in the human world – I think the Salem witch trials might be a good place to start…” Her voice trailed off when she noticed Satan and Solomon just staring at her, and she couldn’t tell if they had understood a single word she was saying. “Are you listening to me?”

Solomon coughed. “Ah, yes. I was. Certainly, that’s a great place to start – people like to jump to accusations of witchcraft and Satanism whenever anything even remotely supernatural occurs.” He reached for her hand again, but this time he lifted it to his mouth, his gaze never leaving her for an instant. “I must thank you for such a fascinating insight.”

Then he brushed his lips against the back of her hand, a featherlight touch that made her brain short-circuit. She froze, her heart in her throat as he glanced up at her, still holding her hand. “I wonder what other ideas you might come up with,” he added, his smile sweet.

Please. As if Solomon, with all his intellect, wouldn’t be able to think up of an idea as simple and straightforward as hers. But she could feel herself blushing and she wondered if this was just his way of toying with her, of letting her know that he wanted something out of all their time spent together – she glanced at Satan and saw that besides raising an eyebrow, he hadn’t responded in any other way. Suddenly, she wondered if she would be able to provoke him into doing something.

“Won’t you thank me too?” she asked, her face turning redder as she said those words – this wasn’t like her at all but _knowing_ that both of them were interested in her made her more daring than she ever thought possible.

Satan’s lips curved into a smirk and he took her other hand, pressing a kiss against her skin – his mouth lingered against her for just a second longer than Solomon’s, and she noticed the way Satan stared at the sorcerer, a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

Solomon didn’t respond to Satan’s unspoken taunt. Instead, he released her hand and told her he was looking forward to tomorrow’s session, and Satan chuckled, saying he’d bring more resources to help them. Then they turned and walked away at the same time and she was left wondering if she had just imagined the entire episode.

But no, she didn’t, because from that day onwards every single study session ended with them taking turns to kiss her hand. She wondered how she had ended up in this surreal situation, but she wasn’t going to complain, not when she was on the receiving end of their attention. It was flattering to be fought over, especially given that it was Satan and Solomon.

* * *

One week later, she had gotten used to this routine. They’d meet in the library, Satan and Solomon would explain their latest theories, clashing whenever they disagreed, and she assumed the role of note-taker, scribbling down their arguments and trying to piece it all together into one coherent narrative. It was kind of fun actually, especially when they ended the session with her hand in theirs and their gazes burning, trying to warn each other away.

Yet today, exactly one week from when all this started, things changed. When Solomon gave her his usual kiss to signify the end of the session, Satan didn’t wait for him to release her. Instead, he grabbed her left hand and slowly pressed his mouth against her, and she realised this was no simple brush of the lips – Satan left lingering kisses from the back of her hand to her wrist, where her pulse thrummed, and she held back a gasp when his teeth pressed lightly into her delicate skin.

Satan wasn’t looking at her. He was staring up, over her head, and she glanced back to see that Solomon had narrowed his eyes at him – she wondered at what point she had become the conduit for their challenges, and then she thought no more because Solomon flipped her hand over and kissed her palm. His tongue flicked against her skin and she shivered, a soft sigh escaping her mouth. Her poor heart wouldn’t be able to handle much more of this.

Her skin felt so sensitive all of a sudden. She could feel every breath, every gentle, shifting touch as both Satan and Solomon subtly tried to grasp her attention – Satan tugged her closer to him, his fingers intertwining with hers, but Solomon went along with her, never releasing her hand. It was a standstill, neither one of them letting go of her, neither one of them willing to give in, and she was beginning to feel dizzy. Was she meant to choose between them?

“Should I thank you both instead?” she blurted out, already somewhat regretting her words – her heart was _thundering_ , and she didn’t know what she would do. She just wanted to ease the tension in the air. Both men turned towards her, their eyes widening, and she drew a deep breath. No, she couldn’t make a decision. Maybe it was greedy and selfish of her, but…but when they looked at her this way, so similar and yet so different, it was impossible for her to ignore either of them. Both of them made her heart race, made her want to –

She turned to Satan first, pulling against his grip – he let go of her wrist, and she reached up to his face, cupping his cheek. Leaning in, she kissed his other cheek, her lips barely ghosting his skin, before she slowly leant away from him. She held his stare for just a second before she turned to Solomon, prepared to do the same thing for him.

But Solomon’s gaze flitted to Satan for a moment, and as she was leaning in, he turned his head and captured her mouth with his. She gasped, her lips parting slightly in surprise when he reached up to press his hand against her head, preventing her from moving away. His lips were soft, his kiss was surprisingly gentle, and she could feel herself melting at his touch, her eyes fluttering closed as Solomon’s fingers twirled through her hair.

Then she felt a pair of hands on her hips and he _squeezed_ – she jerked, and Solomon let go of her with a smile. She glanced around and saw that Satan had stepped in so that he was right behind her, and he tilted her chin, their lips meeting. It was a very different kiss from the one she shared with Solomon; she whimpered as his teeth caught her bottom lip, tugging lightly before his tongue slipped in, a hot, searing kiss that left her breathless.

Solomon was softer, gentler, while Satan was forceful, almost bruising. Her arm looped around Satan’s waist, giving her something to hold onto, but she felt Solomon’s lips on her neck, and she fell away from Satan at once, her head lolling back to give the sorcerer better access to her throat. Satan’s lips moved to her jaw and he chuckled – she could feel his laughter shoot right into her, and she shuddered, her knees practically on the verge of giving way.

How long had it been since she was last intimate with someone? She hadn’t dated for some time in the human world, being too busy with other priorities, and naturally, when she first entered the Devildom she was more focused on surviving and not screwing things up than searching for romance. Her body had all but forgotten what it felt like to be touched, but at Solomon and Satan’s skilful ministrations she was fast remembering, every moan and little gasp they drew out of her seeming to only spur them on. One of them, she didn’t know who, laid her down on the table, sweeping away their notes and papers, and she shivered.

“This is a library,” she managed to say, still clinging on to a tiny shred of self-preservation – what if someone walked in and happened to see them? She desperately told herself that she ought to care. That she shouldn’t let all her pent-up sexual frustration get the best of her. That she really shouldn’t do _anything_ with either one of them. One was a powerful sorcerer and the other was Satan, one of the seven demon princes of Hell. This would be a grave mistake.

But her instincts, her body, her desires disagreed with her. _Nothing will go wrong_. When she looked into their eyes, both feverish, both of them reaching for her, her mind seemed to go foggy. It had been too long. And this stupid curriculum was giving her so much grief. She wanted a distraction badly, and here it came in the form of two gorgeous men, both of them looking like they wanted to touch her, to taste her – should she honestly be telling herself to stop?

“No one will come here,” Satan whispered, leaning close to her, his breath warm against her ear. She barely managed to hold in her moan – for some reason, she was incredibly sensitive right now. “You don’t need to worry about getting caught. It’d be a nice break from studying, wouldn’t it?”

She thought about how Satan was said to tempt people to sin – she used to wonder about that because the Satan she knew was interested in knowledge and books and magic rituals, not seducing people. How would he tempt anyone into doing anything? But now she knew she was wrong, and she wanted to fall into his soft, velvety voice, wanted to do anything he asked her to do. He was so beautiful, and the heat of lust shimmered in his eyes, making her feel both flattered and needy. His fingers danced over her blouse, and she arched her back, her thighs clenching together when she heard him chuckle, his fingers spreading her shirt.

“If you’re worried, I can make sure that no one will hear a thing,” Solomon murmured, and she turned her head towards him, her breath catching. His silvery bangs fell into his eyes and she bit her lip when she caught sight of the barely-restrained _want_ in his gaze – when was the last time she saw someone looking at her with this much blatant desire? He wasn’t even bothering to hide his feelings, and when she thought about how rational and closed-off he usually was, this just turned her _on_. “Unless you don’t want us?”

“No, no. I want this,” she answered, reaching up to loop her arms around his neck and pull him down towards her. Their lips met at the same time Satan pushed up her bra, taking a nipple between his teeth, and she jerked into Solomon’s mouth. Part of her hoped there were no cameras in the library – she most certainly did not want any videos of her tryst with them floating around the school – but the rest of her didn’t care. She was pretty sure anyone else would _love_ to be in her place now, and she was going to seize this opportunity.

Solomon pulled back from her and she sighed, not quite wanting to let him go – he stared down at her, his eyes darkening, and the next thing she knew her wrists were bound with some kind of invisible rope and she was writhing, crying out as Satan played with her, his tongue swirling around her nipple while his other hand dipped lower, flipping up the hem of her skirt so that his fingers could languidly stroke against her damp underwear.

When did she even begin to get wet? She didn’t know – all she knew was that when Satan suddenly sank his teeth into her flesh her mind went blank, pleasure shooting through her entire body. He didn’t break the skin, didn’t leave any wound, but his tongue ran over the imprint of his bite and she shuddered, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Every whisper, every little touch or nibble seemed to go straight to her groin, and her soaked underwear was starting to feel uncomfortable. She wished one of them would just peel it off her already.

Satan’s fingers suddenly left her pussy and she hissed, her eyes stinging in displeasure – she heard a throaty chuckle and then smelled Satan’s scent around her, her eyes flicking wide open as he kissed her, a deep, possessive kiss. She felt slender fingers hooking in the waistband of her panties and she managed to tear away from Satan for just long enough to see the silver-haired sorcerer between her thighs, his hands expertly sliding her underwear off.

Then Satan was kissing her again with one hand wrapped around her throat and the other kneading her breast. He gently squeezed her neck and she nodded, trying to tell him that he _could_ be rough, he _could_ be violent if he wanted to – with a groan, he pressed his fingers into her flesh while Solomon’s tongue ran over her dripping pussy, and suddenly she saw stars.

Her legs instinctively draped across Solomon’s shoulders while his tongue glided over her, his mouth sucking on her sensitive clit as his fingers toyed with her pussy – she gasped into Satan’s mouth, the lack of air making her giddy. It was too much sensation; everything was just _too much_ for her to process. Satan let go of her throat before she could begin to suffocate and she sucked in a greedy gulp of air, her eyes closing. “Solomon,” she breathed, and at the sound of his name, the sorcerer finally slipped two fingers inside her.

She almost screamed, her body arching and her legs spreading wider as he fingered her, his tongue and mouth still focusing very much on her clit. He was skilled, maybe the best person she’d ever been with, and it didn’t take very long before she was begging for him to finish her, to give her the blissful release that she was craving. Her pussy clenched around his fingers and she felt him groan against her, making her shudder. But instead of letting her climax he just withdrew, and her cunt tightened around empty air. She wanted to shriek.

But then she felt another person – Satan for sure – step into the spot Solomon vacated, and a delighted spasm shot through her when she felt his warmth between her thighs. She forced her eyes to open and saw that Satan was standing between her legs, and when he met her gaze he smiled, that familiar serene smile – his hands slid beneath her knees, hoisting her legs up and pulling her closer. “Tell me I can have you,” he said, and his voice was calm and unruffled, betraying none of the frenzied lust she could see in his bright green eyes.

She nodded, almost panting in her need, and with a small sigh of relief, Satan slid himself inside her. She cried his name, her fingers twitching in their need to reach out and _touch_ , but her wrists were still bound, and she thrashed fruitlessly against her bonds, giving Solomon a pleading look – the sorcerer just leant against the table, smiling down at her.

“Keep your eyes on me if you want more,” he whispered, and she did her best to continue to stare at him, quiet little gasps and whimpers escaping her as Satan pounded into her, making her body tremble and her breasts bounce. Solomon’s gaze flitted to her chest for a moment before they returned to her face. “Don’t make a sound,” he instructed, and she did as he said, biting down hard on her lip. He could probably see the desperation in her eyes, and normally she wouldn’t want him to see her this vulnerable, but now she couldn’t care.

Solomon undid the button of his pants and she watched, mesmerised by the bulge she could see in his boxers – she strained for him and he laughed. “So impatient,” he crooned, pulling his boxers down, and her eyes widened at the sight of him, ready and waiting for her. “Make me feel good enough and I might consider letting you go,” he told her, and she didn’t even hesitate before taking him into her mouth – Satan did most of the work for her, pushing her onto Solomon’s cock, and she tried her best to please him even though she lacked the use of her hands. He seemed happy enough with her sloppy blowjob, groaning when a particularly strong thrust forced her to take Solomon into her throat.

Her eyes stung and she almost choked, but when Solomon tried to pull back to give her time to recover, she shook her head with his cock still in her mouth – Solomon hissed and she continued to suck, swirling her tongue around the tip and moving her head back and forth as best as she could without accidentally biting him. He moaned her name, and she felt a sense of triumph in knowing that her touch could bring him down so _easily_.

Having both Solomon and Satan inside her at the same time was an indescribable sensation. She had no words to explain it, but she was writhing on the table, every nerve ending in her body on fire. She felt hands grasping her breasts, dipping over her waist, lingering on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, and she couldn’t figure out who was who anymore – both their names fell from her lips in equal measure, broken whispers that slurred into each other so that sometimes, she didn’t even know whose name she was calling.

Her legs hooked around Satan’s waist as he pushed deep into her, his head falling forward against her neck, and she moaned around Solomon, who was still inside her mouth. “I’m – _fuck_ , I’m going to –” Satan gasped, and his hands grabbed her hips, his fingers digging tightly into her skin. Maybe it was supposed to hurt but she was drunk from pleasure and all she could manage was a whimper that had Solomon thrusting again into her mouth. His fingers clenched her hair, winding it around his fist and keeping it out of her face.

“Such a good girl,” Solomon praised her, and she looked up at his compliment, her eyes wide. He was beautiful standing over her like this, his eyes half-lidded, one hand gripping her hair and the other resting lightly on her upturned chin. “Yes… _just_ like that.” His voice lowered into a murmur as she ran her tongue all around him, right beneath the head.

She sucked on him and then forced herself down his cock, taking him into her throat again, this time able to push down the gag reflex – Solomon’s grip on her chin tightened and he gasped, shuddering while she cradled Satan between her thighs, moaning at how strong and almost desperate his movements were. Her wrists were still bound but she couldn’t think about that anymore. Her back arched as the sensations – Satan and Solomon inside her, their hands roaming her body, their weak murmurs of her name – sent her over the edge, her muffled scream making Solomon hiss and thrust once more before he came.

She felt Satan spill himself inside her as well, and her body remained tense for a moment, still shuddering as she fixed her eyes on the ceiling, her mind coasting through her high. When she finally came back to reality, her body relaxed onto the table and she tasted the bitterness in her mouth, felt the warmth slowly dripping out of her pussy. For a moment she wondered what had come over her, then she decided she was too satisfied to care.

Meeting Solomon’s gaze, she swallowed, parting her lips to show him there was nothing left behind. He sighed, leaning down to capture her mouth with his, evidently not minding the taste of himself that lingered on her lips. “Should we study together more often, I wonder?” Satan asked, having retrieved a paper towel from _somewhere_ to clean her. Her entire body quivered, her clit still sensitive from her orgasm, and she whimpered as Satan wiped his seed off her. His eyes narrowed. “Continue making sounds like that and I might take you again.”

“I believe it’d be my turn if we’re going for a second round,” Solomon spoke up, and Satan seemed to consider that for a moment before he shrugged and turned away. Solomon grinned at her, picking up her still-bound wrists, and she tried her best to steady her breathing.

“Do you think you can take _me_ this time?” he asked, his yellow-blue eyes glimmering with amusement…and no small amount of lust. “If you continue to be good, maybe I’ll let you go then.” And his murmur full of promise sent a weak spasm through her, curling around her body like a sensual caress. She nodded, still throbbing, still wanting, and Solomon smiled.

Satan simply watched, though one of his hands lingered on her bare breasts, his fingers flicking against her sensitive nipple. She arched into his hand, tired but still wanting, and Solomon teased her sex – although Satan had cleaned her up, she was already growing wet once more, and she dug her heels into the edge of the table, wishing to be taken again.

“You’re so needy. It’s adorable,” Solomon breathed, and when he smiled at her, she felt a shiver run down her back. Her head thrashed against the table, sending an unfortunate sheet of paper fluttering to the floor. But the importance of their project was the last thing on her mind right now. If this was what all her study sessions would look like in the future…

Well, then maybe she’d start to ask Solomon and Satan to study with her more often.

**Author's Note:**

> gift fic for vik because she sent me a 700-word manifesto at 5AM in the morning about this exact scenario
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme)


End file.
